Avaí,meu Avaí
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Aioria é avaiano doente.E seu time está prestes a ser rebaixado para a série C.Para que isso não aconteça, ele faz uma promessa indecorosa.Qual seria?yaoi lemon-Aioria x Shaka


_**Avaí,meu avaí**_

Depois de quarenta minutos de sofrimento,o primeiro grito de "gooooooooool!" subiu as escadas de Leão para Virgem,tirando este de sua concentração.

-Maldito futebol!

Pela manhã,Shiryu havia-lhe contado a situação do "timezinho furreca" de Aioria:precisava ganhar de,no mínimo,três a zero,para não ser rebaixado à terceira divisão,pois era o décimo sétimo colocado- primeiro da zona de rebaixamento-e,se vencesse,igualaria o número de pontos e vitórias do décimo - sexto.Para levar no saldo de gols,precisava fazer três-o concorrente tinha dois a mais.

Tentou concentrar-se de novo. Meia suada hora depois, veio o segundo grito,seguido do nome do time,três vezes:Avaí,Avaízão,Avaízaço.

Levantou-se:assim não dava.Desceu o lance de escadas que o separava do avaiano doente,encontrando-o em frente à TV,com uma camisa de mangas curtas,listrada verticalmente de azul e branco.O calção era no mesmo tom azul da camiseta,e Shaka prestou atenção no simbolozinho triangular que levava o nome do time.

-Aiolia - começou,mas o leonino não ouviu:roia as unhas e xingava o juiz de todos os palavrões que conhecia.

Sentou-se por ali mesmo: não conseguiria meditar, e nem tinha outra coisa pra fazer.Ficou vendo o jogo e o martírio do irmão de Aioros.

-Pega essa bola!ordenando

-Foi falta!bravo

-Era lance pra cartão!furioso

-Não pode empatar!Não!Não...! desesperadoPra fooora!Graças a Deus!aliviado

-Vai fazer!Vai fazer!Vai, faz!Chuta!empolgadoAh, pegou... decepcionado

-Pênalti!Agora sai o terceiro!Vai bater!Shaka, olha!(...)Gooooooooooool!

O Leão respirou,como se estivesse uma tonelada mais leve.O placar era de três a zero.O amado Avaí estava a vinte minutos de escapar definitivamente do rebaixamento.

A voz irritante do Babão Bueno já estava tirando Virgem do sério:

-Agora que seu time já ganhou,dá pra abaixar o volume?

O Leão obedeceu:

-Você viu, Shaka?Foi de pênalti, mas foi O golaço.Vai ficar pra história.

-Francamente, não sei que graça tem. Ficar sofrendo assim por essa bobagem.

-Bobagem?O Avaí não pode ser rebaixado!

Virgem sacudiu a cabeça. Não dava pra conversar também.

Depois de quinze eufóricos minutos, um grito de "gooooool" em estéreo subiu da casa de Câncer:Máscara da Morte e Shiryu torciam pelo rebaixamento do Avaí.

Aiolia queria morrer:a cinco minutos do fim da partida,esse gol?Não,não.Não podia ser!Se empatassem no saldo de gols,seria pelos gols feitos,e o décimo sexto tinha oito gols a mais nesse quesito.

-Nããããão!-E sufocou as lágrimas.

-Mas está três a um!

-Tem que ser 3x0, 4x1, 5x2...

O tempo escorreu como um raio,desespero de Aiolia.Quarenta e quatro do segundo tempo.Na casa de Câncer apareceu uma faixa:Avaí, a um minuto do rebaixamento.

O juiz deu três minutos de acréscimo.Ouviu-se Shiryu protestar:tudo isso?

Tudo parecia perdido quando,aos 47'47",Shaka ouviu simultaneamente um "filho da puta" e um "goooooooooooool".O Avaí fazia o quarto.

Na TV,os jogadores do time adversário –acho que o Guarani de Palhoça - cercavam o árbitro,que acabara de apitar o final da partida.

Aioria estava exultante.Gritava como se o seu time fosse campeão mundial.Na casa de Câncer,Shiryu gritava que "tava impedido, tava impedido!"Enquanto Máscara da Morte berrava algo ininteligível. 

-Pois foda-se!-Finalizou Shiryu,furioso.

Depois, silêncio. O Leão comemorava ainda.

Shaka suspirou. Não conseguiria meditar por enquanto.

Foi quando Aioria abraçou-o,em comemoração.Virgem retribuiu:resolvera compartilhar a alegria do amigo,afinal,que se lascasse se o Avaí lutara para não ser rebaixado ou pelo título do mundial.

Surpreendeu-se com um beijo repentino nos lábios.Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha.Empurrou o leonino.

-Ficou louco?-Berrou.

-Ah,Shaka...-Falou o Leão,aproximando-se sedutoramente.-Sabe, prometi que,se o Avaí não fosse rebaixado,eu me declararia pra você.

-?-O virginiano abriu a boca,estupefato.

-É,agora estamos na segundona ano que vem de novo e eu tenho que cumprir minha promessa.

-Você está aí bonitinho a vitória do seu Avaizinho,que o titio Shaka vai voltar pra casinha dele,tá?

-Você não vai porra nenhuma.Vai ficar e com o meu Avaí.

-Você é doente!

-Doente por você!-disse,agarrando Shaka e depositando-lhe nos lábios um novo beijo,cheio de desejo.

Os braços firmes do Leão seguravam os seus com força. O coração batia-lhe violentamente;queria fugir,desaparecer,sumir.Sentiu uma mão do avaiano na sua nuca e a outra descer pelo seu corpo. 

"Maldito Avaí"-pensava. "Depois que escapar dessa, não vou querer mais nem ouvir falar de azul e branco."

Foi quando se sentiu enrijecer. Aiolia o acarinhava docilmente,principalmente no sexo.

Cedeu, então. Abriu a boca, deixando-a livre para a língua do leonino visitar.

Desceu as mãos pelo corpo do outro, agora sedento.O Leão massageava a ereção de Virgem ainda por cima da roupa.Shaka pôs as mãos na cintura do parceiro e puxou a camisa do time,tirando-a pela cabeça.

Aiolia rasgou-lhe o sári,enquanto as unhas de Virgem arranhavam sua perna,descendo o calção azul e a cueca de uma cor que nem prestou atenção.

Agora estavam os dois nus, lambendo-se,beijando-se,mordendo e se chupando,como dois gatos.Os gemidos competiam com o som da TV,onde Babão Bueno comentava "que jogaço!" e um outro dizia que "o último gol estava impedido".

Aioria fazia caminho com a língua sobre o contorno dos músculos de Virgem,arrancando-lhe suspiros de puro deleite.Shaka,sentindo o outro corpo nu junto ao seu, a língua áspera,os lábios molhados,os dedos atrevidos,o sexo duro,o calor da paixão,a batida de dois corações ansiosos,abriu as pernas,cheio de desejo.

-Me come-pediu lascivamente. O Leão roçou os dois sexos, deslizando-se para o ânus do parceiro.Mas não entrou ainda.-Me possui!-Pedia Virgem, extasiado. Nada.Só aquela dança angustiantemente prazerosa, aquela tortura eterna.-Por favor!Não me torture assim!-leia cada pontuação como um gemido.

O Leonino puxou Shaka contra si,colocando-lhe os tornozelos sobre seus ombros,vendo,entre as pernas abertas,o buraquinho que tanto desejara possuir,completamente machucado

-Shaka!

A resposta veio em forma de gemidos e um pedido angustiado:ama-me.

-Você tem outro?-perguntou com o coração ferido.

-Agora é só você...

O Leão,querendo esmagar o adversário,penetrou com força,num só golpe.Ouviu um grito agudo de prazer e de dor.

O deleite de estar dentro do ser amado,naquela caverninha apertada e os gemidos convulsivos que sacudiam o parceiro fizeram Aiolia esquecer as mágoas e a dor da traição,mergulhando num mar de tentações,submergindo e emergindo,entrando e saindo.

Shaka,alheio ao mundo,à TV e até à sua própria dor,gritava enlouquecidamente de prazer,enquanto sua bunda branca engolia o enorme e grosso sexo do Leão.

O irmão de Aioros segurou o pau ereto do parceiro,acarinhando-o entre os dedos.Virgem implorou por mais violência,mais força.Esquecendo o medo de machucar seu amor,o leonino fazia movimentos bruscos em todas as direções,impulsionado pelos gritos de Shaka,como se estes fossem a mais doce das drogas.

Num grito prolongado,o virginiano gozou.Suas costas,antes arqueadas,agora tombavam no chão duro,os longos cabelos loiros misturavam-se a amendoins,salgadinhos,castanhas de caju,cerveja e esperma,que ele próprio espalhara por lá.

Na TV,ainda se falava do jogo.Ao ouvir o grito de "gooooooooool,do Avaí,Avaizão, Avaizaço!"no _replay,_o Leão gozou,inundando o corpo do parceiro exausto.

Enquanto a TV repassava os lances mais "quentes" do jogo,os dois tentavam normalizar as respirações ofegantes.Aiolia puxou Virgem para o seu peito,abraçando-o.Shaka sentiu algo macio cobrir o seu corpo nu: uma enorme bandeira do Avaí.

-Mmmm-fez,satisfeito.-O Avaí precisa ameaçar ser rebaixado mais vezes.

-Precisamos esperar por isso?Você pode vir aqui quando quiser,eu sempre te amei.Só não tive coragem de me declarar.

-Ora,então,bendito futebol!

Riram juntos.Beijaram-se.Ficaram um bom tempo ali,apenas sentindo o calor do outro,até ouvir a voz límpida de Shiryu se aproximar da casa de Leão:

-Tchauzinho.Vou voltar pra Libra.

-Pô,Shiryu,fica!

-Não!Pra te ouvir falar mal do meu time?Nunca!

-Ah,mas que é ruinzinho,é.

-Ói,de novo.E precisava falar da Copa do Brasil?

-Mas aquilo foi...

-Cala-boca!Não vou ouvir mais nada!

E entrou em Leão.Viu os dois,abraçados,cobertos pela bandeira do Avaí.Riu.

-Qual a graça?

-Ouvi vocês _comemorarem_.Parecia que era campeão mundial.

Shaka ficou mais furioso que Aiolia.Levantou-se,a bandeira caiu,deixando à mostra o belo corpo nu.Deu de dedo no Dragão:

-E você,que foi assistir o jogo em Câncer,podendo fazê-lo em Libra!Pensa que não sei que foi dar pro Máscara da Morte?

Shiryu riu,mostrando os suaves dentes brancos:

-Não fui dar.Não tem TV a cabo em Libra,sabia?Por quê?Está com ciúmes?

-Não...Quero ficar só com Aiolia agora,tá?

-Claro...Eu licença-e saiu.

Depois de uns segundos imóvel,Shaka virou-se e abraçou o Leão,sentando-se em seu colo.

-Queira me perdoar!

-Então era ele.

-Era.

-Pensei que você seria só meu.

-E serei!Não existe mais nada entre mim e Shiryu,além de uma absoluta cordialidade.

O leonino sorriu.Meu amor será todo meu,enfim!Pensou consigo.Beijou-o devagar,nos lábios.Beijo de quem tinha a eternidade pela frente.

Afundaram no doce calor de seus corpos,celebrando a afinidade mútua que despertava devagar,

embalada naquela languidez terna.

------------------------------------------#---------------------------------#-----------------------------------------

Já era noite quando Shaka resolveu ir embora.Aiolia procurava uma roupa para lhe emprestar,pois o sári não existia mais.

-Pode ser o uniforme do ano passado?

Virgem riu,vestindo tudo:

-Que tal?

-Bom,eu sou meio suspeito de falar,porque sou avaiano e te amo,mas está lindo!

-Pois-disse.-Acaba de nascer um avaiano doente!

-Odeio que o Avaí tome gols,mas nesse avaiano...Acho que eu mesmo vou fazê-los!

-Quando tiver jogo,me avise!Venho assistir aqui,com você.

-E comemorar também,né?

-Claro! 

O leonino ficou observando se afastar a encarnação de suas duas paixões,subindo a escadaria,a chuteira fazia barulho de encontro ao chão.

Pois é,ali nascia o torcedor a quem o Avaí daria mais alegria,mesmo sendo rebaixado à oitava divisão, sob uma goleada.

-----------------------------#-----------------------------------------#------------------------------------------------------

-Ufa,até que enfim.Foi um parto pra terminar.

-Desculpe demorar a ir ao que interessa,é que adoro ver um avaiano sofrendo.

-Babão Bueno é mesmo o famoso comentarista da Globo.

-As referências ao "Rival do Avaí" e à "Copa do Brasil",são mesmo do Figueirense.

-O Avaí é conhecido como "Leão da Ilha".

-Mais informações: http/ 


End file.
